The Scarred Angel The Haunted Demon And The Smelly Beast
by KLG868814
Summary: Liz Keen's life has been hell. A troubled childhood, Painful teenage years, and as a adult her husband cheated on her. But she isn't going to let it all get her down. She got herself her dream job and was going to think positively. Of course life wasn't done with her yet. She is still trying to figure out if its for the better or worse. * Please read Authors note in 1st chapter*
1. Chapter 1

-Author Note One:

Hello everyone who chooses to give this story a chance. I am writing for a form of stress release and my enjoyment so you if you do not like what I am writing please don't read. I wanted to warn you now that my spelling and the way I write some things may suck butt. I have dyslexia and ADHD so some things may not make since. For that I apologize. I will try to the best of my ability to fix any mistakes but some may slip my notiest. I will welcome any ideas and please point out and SPELLING or GRAMMAR mistakes. Updates for this story will come when I can get them done and edited. I am a mother a special needs toddler and am also battling my own issues. Please be patient with me.

So that is all, Enjoy.

-Author Note Two:

Lizzy and Reds ages and some time lines are different here in this story then in the show. Lizzy is 25 Dembe is 35 and Red is 46 years old once the story gets going. Sam is 10 years older then Red. I'm creating my own little world that is similar but also very Different from the show. So Disclaimer. All characters beside Ajax are not mine. Though Ajax does take the place of Hudson but that is besides the point. They are owner by other people and companies. I make no money or whatever off this story.

The Scarred Angel The Haunted Demon And The Smelly Beast

Chapter One: The Very Beginning.

Agent Keen has lived a some what hard and defiantly traumatic life. Not that you would know it just by looking at her. She was the best at hiding behind a happy smile and sweet disposition when inside she was howling with rage or sobbing in grief. She was great at being a hard ass to get what she wanted. She was also fantastic at lying and to this day hasn't been caught by anyone but her adopted brother and best friend. She doesn't count him. The bastard somehow cheated every time he'd caught her!

Anyways, Agent Keen is a complicated person and it was all thanks to her child hood.

It always comes back to the child hood doesn't it? Not that she had a completely navigate one. There were good things that came before or after the bad.

She only remembered a bit of her early childhood. She remembers a smiling woman who would push her on a swing and sing her to sleep. She remembered a man with a horrible temper towards the woman but who loved his little girl more then anything in the world. He taught her how play flash light tag and would have the most fantastic tea party before nap time.

Then one day they were gone.

She was only four years old when the house fire happened. No one could tell her how it was started. All she was told was she was found unconscious by Sam Scott, a family friend, in the front yard. She had only been twenty five feet away from the blazing inferno that had once been her home.

What she remembered was people fighting. Their yelling waking her up in the middle of the night. She was standing at the top of the stair case when a woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs and told her to run and hide. From the back of closet were she had hidden herself she saw the flames and breathed in the smoke. She remembered being terrified until a man with a kind face and a deep calming voice took her from the closet and out of the burning house. She passed out from pain shortly after getting out.

Once she was released from the hospital, after being treated for a nasty third degrees burn on her arm, she was sent to live with Sam. Who adopted her and raised her the best he could. She never told anyone what she remembered or the fact that she remembers the face of the man who saved her. Even after she was in the academy and realized her hero was number four of the F.B.I's most wanted list she never told a soul.

When she was thirteen years old she fell in with a really bad crowed whose leader was a nineteen year old high school drop out named Nathen. It was two and a half year of pure hell for poor Sam as he watched his daughter go down the same road he did before the navy whipped him into shape. Lizzy started to swear, dress differently, smoking pot, get into fights, and rarely came home unless Sam found her or she stumbled in on her own at 3:00 in the morning. She learned how to hot wire cars, pit pocket without being caught, sell drugs and how to create fake ids.

Eventually she hit rock bottom. She was caught for the third time smoking on school grounds. Her principle suspended her for a week. Suspension turned in to expulsion and being arrested for assault against her principle. Once she was brought home from the police station, Sam threatened to send her to military / boarding school in New York if she didn't get her shit together.

She had never seen Sam so angry and after seeing the application for said school, she realized he was dead serious. She began to shape up. She did her court appointed three hundred and fifty hours of community service, stopped hanging out with the wrong people, stopped doing drugs, stopped swearing and all other illegal activities. Once she began a new school, she buckled down and focused completely on school and keeping herself out of trouble and away from temptation.

Unfortunately Nathen did not take her avoidances well.

One rainy day, Liz had stayed late to work on a project with some of her fellow students. She was on her way to meet Sam at a diner a few blocks from school when she was snagged off the side walk and chucked into the back of a van. By the time Sam realized something was wrong with his now sixteen year old daughter and called for help, it was nearly too late. After searching for hours, The police and old friends of Sam's finally found Liz. She was unconscious in a alley behind the very diner she was supposed to have dinner with her father. She was beaten so badly she was nearly unrecognizable. She suffered from a fractured skull, dislocated jaw and both sholderers, six broken ribs, a punctured lung, and both her legs were broken. She flat lined once on the was to the hospital and twice while she was in surgery but she miraculously survived. She spent a month in the hospital before being released into her fathers care.

During her stay in the hospital, the ones responsible for her injuries where found dead in a abandoned warehouse three towns over. Not that the news made her feel better. Liz had become scared of her own shadow, refused to leave her house (even to go to physical therapy to help her walk again.) and had such bad nightmares she would refuse to sleep for days. Only getting some form of rest when her body gave out on her and shut down. She also refused to eat and eventually became unresponsive.

Sam was at his wits end and was about to have her hospitalized. He made a last ditch effort and called a friend who said he would send someone to help. Three days later, Lizzy's unwanted savior showed up in the form of a larger then life, take no shit black man named Dembe. Right away he walked up the stair, opened Lizzy's door and stated in clear but heavy accented English,

"Hello Elizabeth . My name is Dembe and I'm here to help you help yourself. While I am here I am your physical and emotions therapist, your nutritionist, your body guard, your best friend and your worst enemy. Once I get you walking and strong again I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself. I except you to listen and do as I say without give me any shit. Any questions? "

No truer words had ever been spoken. For the next eleven months with much pushing and prodding (Dembe) and eventually a lot of bitching and determination (Lizzy) things got better. The nightmare stopped. She began to eat and, with the help of physical therapy, started to walk. Once she could walk on her own with out any problems, she began learning self defense. She became more confident in herself she started going out around town and then went back to school on her own. By the time Dembe went back home a bond of friendship and sibling love had formed. Thanks to Dembe she became a stronger person, which would help her much later in life.

Years went by. Lizzy graduated high school with full honors and a scholarship to a school in New York. She vacationed over seas with Dembe for a month before moving herself to New York . Two years after she started collage she met Tom Keen. She took a chance and let him in past her defenses. They married after only knowing And dating each other for nine months. Shorty after Liz graduated collage, they moved to Washington DC before she started the academy.

The happy couple were not meant to be however. Three weeks before their forth year anniversary Liz came home early, excited to share her news about getting a job as a profiler with the FBI, and caught Tom cheating on her. After a very violent fight that left him getting a police escort to the hospital to have a nasty dog bite and dislocated jaw treated and herself with a very pleased 100lb giant schnauzer puppy, a trashed house, and a black eye plus a badly bruise left hand.

Now two weeks later, Liz was about to start a new chapter in her life. Tomorrow she was going to start her new job and got clearance to bring her personal protection dog Ajax to work with her. Her best friend was coming to Washington DC to stay with her for a bit, and after work she had a meeting with her and Toms lawyers to sign divorce papers. Everything was getting back on track.

Little did she know a wrench was going to be thrown into feel good plans in the form of a man she hadn't seen in twenty year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **New Life Challenge And Saving The Girl**

 **Part One.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ajax.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shinning. The birds were chirping. A great day for a run for a tired woman and her hyper active dog.

"Come on Ajax. We're almost there! Another half a mile and we'll be home. I'll make us a nice high calorie Breakfast. Bacon and eggs for you and fluffy pancakes loaded with chocolate chips and maple syrup for me." Liz said encouragingly.

She imagined the black Giant Schnauzer was rolling his eyes at her as he jogged smoothly beside her. They both knew she was trying to coach herself to keep moving in stead of quitting and dropping down dramatically in the middle of the side walk.

Liz was beyond tired. She tossed and turned for hours last night, too excited about today to slip off into dream land. She finally managed to fall asleep around 2:30AM. Only to be awoken by a giant paw to the back and a kiss with excess amount of drool across half her face at 6:00AM. Groaning Liz had rolled out of bed and got ready for the evil beasts morning run.

Liz slowed to a walk as they turned onto the street her house was located. She was daydream about the amount of chocolate chips she was going to stuff into her pancakes and if she had a travel mug big enough to put a gallon of coffee in when Ajax stopped dead and snarled. Liz snapped her head up and towards her front porch. There she saw Bastard number one sitting on the steps of said porch.

"God flipping damn it." She snarled and stomped closer. There went her good mood. Hopefully she could get rid of him quickly and still have time for a relaxing breakfast after taking a long glorious shower.

"Ajax be weary." She commanded the dog. Once they stood in front of the steps she asked, "What the hell do you want Tom?"

"I just want to talk before we meet with the lawyers later today." Tom answered. He stood up and walked down the stairs toward her. He stopped on the second to last stair when the large dog at her side lowered its head and growled. He took the hint to stay back and finished, "I don't want to get a divorce Liz. I think if we just sit down, we can work everything out and go back to the way things were."

Liz snorted, she starter up the stairs and walking around Tom. "My answer is the same as it was the last ten times you asked, no way. I have a ton of things to do before I have to leave for work at 9:00." She told him. Looking down at her watch she saw that it was 7:15AM. She unlocked And opened the front door before turning back to Tom. "Now please leave. I will see you at 5:30PM at the lawyers office and we can talk then."

Tom walked up the steps and stood in front of her, this time ignoring the growling dog. "Please Liz just give me ten minutes to explain and afterwards if you still want me to leave I will."

Lizzy's reply was cut off by the sound of blaring sirens and squealing tires of multiple SUVs screeched to a halt in front of her house. FBI agents jumped out of the vehicle but only one came towards Liz.

As he approached, Liz took him in. He was in his early thirties with styled blonde hair and around 5'10 in height. He walked like he had a stick jammed up his back side and an air of self importance. Liz instantly disliked him, though she told herself not to judge to hastily. That went straight out the window within thirty two seconds of him opening his mouth.

"Are you Elizabeth Keen?" he asked once he was in front of her. At her nod he seized her by the arm and started to pull her down her front steps. " Just great. A newbie and a young female one at that. My name is Donald Ressler. I need you to come with me immediately . No idea why that ass hole would talk to you. Anyways, There is a situation and the assistant director of …"

He never finished his last sentence. Lizzy ripped her arm out of his grip before shoving him away from her. "Okay asshole. Number one, never put your hands on me. If you do anything like that again I'll have my dog rip said hand off." The last warning had Donald looking down to see a snarling giant black dog with its eyes locked on him. "Second of all I may be young but I am the best you will find in my field. I suggest reading my file before running your fucking mouth. Third, I may be a woman but I can promise you I have a bigger dick then you." Liz took a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer tone. "Now, as you can See I just got back from a run. I need to shower and collect my and my K9 partners things before meeting with anyone. Once I am finished you may escort me anywhere you wish. Agent Ressler, I will be back out in thirty five minutes. Tom, get the fuck off my porch and away form my house. Ajax, heel boy."

With that last statement, Lizzy walked past the two shocked silent men and open her front door. Once she and Ajax were inside she slammed it shut in there faces, locking it for good measure as well.

Twenty minutes after slamming the door in Tom and Agent Dicks face, Lizzy was showered, dressed and nearly ready to go. A new record. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen she placed her gun badge and cell phone on the counter before she fed Ajax his breakfast. She certainty did not stomp to the pantry like a child to grab her own breakfast and she did not do so all the while grumbling. It was a graceful walk and a clear, intelligent conversation with herself.

"Stupid FBI Agents and soon to be ex-husband ruining my morning. No high calorie breakfast with chocolate. Have to eat nasty pop tart instead. No giant thermos of coffee. Have to drink a nasty Energy drink instead. This better be a legitimate threat to national security and I'm the only one good enough to write up a profile of the terrorist. Or I swear to god I'm quitting on my first day and becoming a criminal. Reporters and journalists every where will call me The Mistress of Crime." She snickered to herself as she stuffed half of her blueberry pop tart into her mouth and grabbed a energy drink from the fridge and opened it.

She was about to take a large gulp when her cell phone let out a loud dinged letting her know she had a text message. Snagging it off the counter, she opened the texted and began to read a text from a unknown number.

'Today you are going to meet someone that holds answers to many question. I am so sorry I kept this from you. Keep Ajax close and be careful'

Liz stood frozen in the middle of her kitchen, her mind racing. Who is this person that holds answer to questions? And who the fuck did she know who would send such a cryptic text? A whine from Ajax snapped her out of her stupor. "I fine boy. This is promising to be a interesting day."

Finishing her pop tart and chugging her energy drink. She grabbing her gun and badge off the counter. Then she gave a sharp whistle before walked out of the kitchen. Stopping and opening the door to a closet by the front door, she grabbed Ajax wide camo green work collar with specialized ID tags, which he wore while at work with her . Next she grabbed his costume made vest which was bullet proof and also let people know he was a working FBI K9.

"Lets get ready for your first day at work." She said before commanding. "Stand still and wait."

Once she finished placing collar and vest on him, she closed the closet door. "Heel, Ajax " Liz said before looping a black nylon double handle leash around her neck and walking toward the front door.

"Alright, I have my badge, gun, cell phone, and dog. Said dog has work collar and vest on. Leash is around my neck and there is a go bag with harness, ten foot lead, muzzle dog, service dog vest, food, treats, bowls, and bottled water in the SUV. What am I missing?" She asked herself. Looking around she spotted her keys on the side table by the door. "Ah ha! Keys! Alrighy then let get this show on the road."

Opening the front door she let Ajax out first, knowing he'd wait on the top step for her, before walking out herself and locking the door. Walking down the steps her eyes scanned the front looking for Agent Prick. She found him getting out of a vehicle parked across the street. All the other SUVs, cars and the people that were in them had disappeared .

Once Ressler got close enough he stated. "The dog isn't coming, so put it back inside. Pets are not allowed in federal owned vehicles or buildings. Your lucky I don't arrest you for threating a federal agent." His tone and stance suggest he expected to be obey.

Liz laughed without much humor and finished going down her front steps and onto the side walk. Once she was right in front of him she said, "I see you and I are going to have a lot of issues today. Ajax," She made sure to emphasize the name. "Is coming with me. Not only he is registered as my personal service animal, He also a fully trained FBI K-9 with two dissent specialties. He is not a pet. I am his handler so he is aloud in any building or place I am in. Federal building and vehicle included. Though the vehicle thing is not an issue since we will be following you in my personal one. If you continue to give me issues, Once we get where we are going I will file a complaint against you for physical assault and harassment. Since I am just a woman it would be more severe against you than me. Now, I suggest you get back into your car so we can get this show on the road." And with a sweet smile, Liz turned her back on Agent Donald Ressler and walked toward her SUV. A Happy Ajax following behind her.

-Authors Note: Hello again everyone. And a special hello to Redlist, SarahSHC, and terry1961 thank you for being the first for liking, adding to favorites , and/or reviewing this story. It means a lot. So my version Of Lizzy is VERY different the she is in the show. The Show Lizzy gets on my nerves. Just a heads up this first "case" will probably be split into three part, Maybe more I know some authors do one case per chapter but as I'm sure you guys realize I'm changing how the episodes went but still keeping some what true to the episode. Also I don't have this whole story planned out. I just kind of write and the story spills out as I go. I have half of next chapter written. I'm hoping to have it finished, edited, and posted in the next 3 to for days. Until next time. Later alligators!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

New Life Challenge And Saving The Girl

Part Two.

Authors note: Hello people. Here's another chapter as promised. Normally author put translation at the end but I'm not normal. I used Google English to German translator so if it's wrong blame Google.

Hacke- Heel

Freund- Friend

Hallo- Hello

Folqen- Follow

I believe that's everything. Thank you to everyone who has read t and given this story a chance. A special thank you to Ariane Araujo for adding my story to your favorite. Means a lot to me. Redlisted: Here's more bad ass for you. She is very fun to write. Until next time!

*Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ajax.*

Liz sat in front of a large desk, playing with the tags on Ajax collar as she waited for someone to come in to speak with her. Agent Ressler, who hadn't spoken to her since the second scolding she had given him, stood by the door in what she silently called his Captain America pose.

Just as she was going to ask the reason she was here, the office door swung open and a man in his early fifty's strolled confidently into the room. "Agent Keen. Am I getting that right?"

Liz stood up and shook the man's offered hand. "Yes sir, you did."

" My name is Harold Cooper. I am the assistant Director of Counter Terrorism." He introduced himself as he sat down behind his desk. He briefly looked down at the dog sitting quietly besides her before returning his attention to her and asking, " I understand you are starting a new job today as a profiler, is that correct?"

"I know who you are sir. Its wonderful to meet you." She told him, giving him a sweet smile. "Its true I'm starting today as a new profiler for the BAU." She said before asking a very important question, "I apologize if I seem rude in getting right to the point but why am I here? When the Counter Terrorism Unit needs a profiler they normally go for a senior one, not a newbie like myself. I'm good but I've have a lot more to learn."

"Agent Ressler didn't inform you of why he was escorting you here?" Cooper asked as he turned to look at Ressler, who had moved from standing by the door to sitting in a chair in the far corner of the office.

Inwardly smirking but outwardly still looking puzzled. " He never got a chance sir, as I drove myself here instead of riding in with Agent Ressler." She couldn't stop the nasty glare she shot Ressler to save her life. "The way he approached me made me uncomfortable. The way he spoke so rudely to me made me lose my temper. Both of those things upset Ajax here. Considering he has training as a personal protection dog, Agent Ressler put him on edge with his behavior and tone. Getting into a vehicle with Agent Ressler was a unwise choice. If he had continued his behavior my dog would have attacked him sir."

Ressler, who had jumped to his feet and began to walk towards her, snarled. "Bullshit! You just wanted to take a shower. You felt like dressing up was more important then following orders from a senior Agent. "

Liz grabbed the handle on Ajax's vest to keep him from lunging at the moron before looking down at herself. She was wearing brown knee high flat boots, black leggings and a dark blue scoop necked sweater dress with pockets. She then looked back up at Ressler and calmly stated. "Thank you for noticing how nice I look. I obviously put so much effort into my appearance. I'm glad it wasn't a waste of time." To prove her sarcastic point further, she tucked a strand of hair that had escaped her messy bun behind ear then turned her make up free face back toward Harold Cooper. "When Agent Ressler and fellow agents showed up in front of my house I had just gotten back from a six mile run. I smelled disgusting. I was wearing a sports bra and shorts which are inappropriate clothes for an office setting. I thought showering and changing into appropriate clothing was for the best."

Ressler opened his mouth to retort when Coopers voice stopped him. "Enough Agent Ressler! Sit back down and shut the hell up." Once Donald did as he commanded, he turned back to Liz. "I thank you for your forethought and apologize for the way Agent Ressler has conducted himself so far. I do not want to down play his behavior in any way but the situation we find ourselves in is tricky and time sensitive if our source is correct." Taking breath, he continued. "At 6:30PM yesterday Raymond 'Red' Reddington turned himself into the FBI. You know who he is correct?"

Liz's heart began to pound in her chest in excitement. She was getting a gut feeling that her life was going to get very interesting and complicated at the same time. She was unsure if it was in a good way or a bad way just yet.

Outwardly Liz was calm and had a look of slight confusion on her face. "Of course sir. Everyone who is interested in profiling and gets a degree in forensic psychology know who Reddington is."

"Do you have some connection to him, personal or other wise?" Cooper asked.

"I wrote a few papers about him for a projects in collage and the Academy sir. That's the only thing that would connect me to him." Liz answered with a half truth.

Cooper wrote something down on a note pad that sat on his desk before asking. "Is there any way Reddington could have gotten ahold of any of these papers?"

"It's possible sir. My professors thought my papers were well written and very accurate. So much so, they asked my permission to publish them in different journals or magazines. Which I gave each time." Outwardly she sounded pleased but worried. Inside Liz was starting to get annoyed.

"Does any one you are in contact with have any connection to Reddington?" Cooper fired off his next question.

"As far as I'm aware no." Liz held up her hand to stop further questions. "Let me explain my answer before you ask any questions. I say as far as I know because the man I call my pops is not my actually father. My parents died in a fire when I was four years old. I know nothing about them and as far as I know I have no family extended or otherwise. My job is my life therefore I don't really have friends. My soon to be ex husband is a fourth grade school teacher. Enough said there." The more she talked the more irritated she sounded. Realizing this she took a deep breath an released it before continuing. "I know you did a back ground check on me, my husband, and my pops. You definitely looked through my call history, text, emails, and internet history. You know everything I have just told you already. So could you please tell me why you are asking me these question and what this is all about sir. If you are correct and thing are as bad as you say, we are wasting time we do not have."

Harold leaned back in his chair and finally begin explaining things. "I apologize Agent Keen. You are correct. As I told you earlier Raymond Reddington turned himself in the F.B.I last night at around 6:30PM. He asked to see Myself. After handing over his passport he stood in the middle of the lobby. Once the security guard ran his name and realized who he was he was immediately taken into custody. Agent Ressler, who is the leader of the task force assigned to apprehend and bring Reddington in, questioned him for hours but aside from stating that he refused to talk until I arrived he said nothing. They finally called me in around 3:30AM. Once he found out I was here, he began listing off different events and then claimed they were all done by one man, Ranko Zamani. Who we believed, incorrectly as it turns out, to be dead. He said Zamani entered the country early yesterday morning, and that he is planning to do something horrible." Here the director sighed then look straight into Liz's eye. "Reddington said he would help us stop Zamani but he has a condition. One rule. He would only speak to Elizabeth Keen."

Liz sat forward and rested her elbows on her knee, her brain spinning. Raymond 'Red' Reddington would only talk to her. So he know she still around. Knowing what she knew about the man he more then likely never for got her and kept tabs on her. Close tabs too. Those papers were only published in small time magazine and psychological journals. Only those in the field would have read them. So the papers only had small part of his interest in her. Must have something to do with her parents and her past. 'The text message.' She thought to herself. Someone she was close to worked for Reddington. Wasn't Tom. Liz believed that the man would never hire someone to get close, seduce, then marry her just to keep tabs on her. So that left, Dembe. 'That mother fucker is dead. The second I get some place with privacy I'm calling him and tearing his ass apart!' She fumed to herself. Now to think of a story to tell the Assistant Director of Counter Terrorism and Agent Prick. She was snapped from her musing by a load "AGENT KEEN!"

Quickly sitting up straight she apologized. "I'm so sorry sire!"

"Its fine Agent Keen. I was worried for a minute that you might faint. Not that I'd blame you. That a lot of information and responsibility to dump on someone." Cooper said with a slight smile.

"Oh no Sir, I'm fine. I was thinking about everything you told me." She explained. "Trying to figure out two things. Why me and what his end game is."

"Care to share with the class?" grunted Ressler.

After sending a lethal Glare his way, Liz turned back to Cooper. "The 'why me' is pretty simple. I'm new here. He believes that because of this I'm softer hearted then the more senior agents, there for very easy to manipulate He believes because I wrote papers on him It wouldn't be too difficult to convince me to work with him." Here she stopped and shook her head smirking without humor she continued. "He didn't do his Research very will. A rock would fall under his smooth talking sway before I do."

"And his end game?" Cooper asked. Liz could tell he listening intently to everything she said, analyzing it for himself before eventually agreeing with her.

Liz leaned forward again, resting elbows on knees and gave the last tidbit that would lead to her getting exactly what she wanted "Reddington wants something. A man and criminal of his caliber, who avoided being arrested for nearly 20 years, does not just hand himself over and not have a plan. We know that part of this plan involved me in some way."

"Why would he turn on Zamani?"

"Raymond Reddington doesn't have many morals as far as I can tell. Only something that breaks one of the few he does have, would get him to turn on anyone. Meaning Zamani is about to do something very horrific. That leads me to believe it's a two Birds one stone scenario. One, get our attention and prove his usefulness. Two, stop Zamani. My suggestion. Give him what he wants. Let me talk to him. I promise you I can get all the information we need and more." She promised.

The room was quite and tense as Harrold Cooper swiveled his chair from side to side as he though. After a few minutes he pushed back his chair and stood up. "Alright Agent Keen. We will try it your way."

Liz couldn't settle on one emotion to save her life. Outwardly she look very nervous but calm. Inside she was a mess. She was so close to the one man who has all the answers. The man who voice and face was the first thing she thought of to calm herself down after a nightmare when she was a very young child. The man she had written papers on to feel closer to. Her own little obsession. And she had to act as objective as possible. Pretended that he was nothing more then an informant that she had to extract information from. 'If I pull this shit off I deserve a award for best actress.' Liz thought to herself as she listens with half an ear to what Cooper was saying.

"If you need anything while in there, remember we are right here." Agent Cooper said while placing a reassuring hand on her right shoulder. "Is there anything you need from us before you face him?"

"Thank you Sir." Liz automatically answered while looking up at the giant screen that ran a live feed of a man being kept strapped to a chair. Taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly, she forced her attention away from Reddington and back on Director Cooper. "There is nothing I need at the present time but thank you for the offer sir. I only ask that you allow me to do things my own way without interference. I know what I'm doing and I am good at it sir."

Once Cooper nodded his head, Liz walked to the door. Taking another deep breath to center herself, noting humorously to herself that she'd been coining that a lot today, she waited for door buzzed so she could open it.

'Showtime Lizzy.' She thought to herself as she opened the door. Out loud she simply commanded, "Ajax, Hacke."

She was half way to the box before she locked eyes with Reddington. He had a self satisfied smirk on his face. She just raised an eyebrow and kept walking towards him.

She was just getting to the chair that was set out for her when he spoke. "Agent Keen, what a pleasure. I've been wanting to meet you for some time."

"I would hope so considering I was forced to miss chocolate chip stuffed pancakes to come here. My poor dog had to miss out on Bacon and eggs. Apparently you would only talk to little old me." She Said sarcastically. Grabbing the chair she moved it closer to the platform he sat on before sitting down. Popping her feet up she leaned back and looked at him. She waved the away the nervous guard before she asked. "You wanted to meet me? well, here I am."

"I see that. And you brought Ajax too. How wonderful." Red said happily. "He looks very happy to be here."

"He goes where I go. Which you know." Looking down at Ajax he was indeed excited to be here. More Specifically excited to see Reddington. His little stub of a tail and his butt were wiggling like crazy. Only his training kept him at her side. "Something tells me you two have meet before. More then once by his reaction. I'm going to kill Dembe when I get my hands on him." She muttered low enough for only Reddington to hear, before sighing and saying "Freund, Ajax. Go on you giant traitor."

She looked up just in time to see the look of shock at hearing her say Dembe's name before he looked down to greet a 100lbs of happy dog.

"Hallo Ajax." The greeting seemed to be all traitor needed to start shoving his muzzle under Reddington's hand as well as he could.

"So to make the higher ups happy and to piss off Agent Ressler lets get started shall we?" she asked with a slight smirk.

Reddington chuckled. "Not a fan of Agent Ressler then. Not that I blame you. The man has a talent for rubbing people the wrong way." He cocked his head to the side in curiosity and asked "Why would me answering question piss off Agent Ressler?"

The sound that left Liz's mouth would be better described as a evil cackle then a laugh of amusement. "The fact that you didn't answer a single question of his when asked annoys him. In fact you would even speak to him at all. Another blow to is super sized ego was you would only talk to someone how is younger, less experienced, and a newbie to boot. He probably cant stand The fact that we have only been in the same room for five minutes and I've gotten more out of you then he probably has in the past five years of chasing your shadow. If you answer all the questions I ask, I honestly think hell be so angry his head will pop!"

"Nicely played Lizzy." He said while laughing. "In the name of science, Meaning can a mans head pop due to anger or not, I shall help you in any way I can. What is it you wish to know?"

Liz put her feet on the floor and leaned closer towards the concierge of crime. "Tell me about Zamani. What do you know?"

"With in the next hour Ranko Zamani will abduct the daughter of U.S General Daniel Ryker. There will be some kind of diversion, communication will be scrambled, and then he'll grab the girl. He wants to be out of the country within 36 hours. If you don't move quickly she will die. That's what I know." He answered truthfully.

Liz's Heart stopped. Children were her one weakness when it came to this job. She had a very hard time keeping a clear head and staying objective on a case that involves children. Judging by the pitying look Reddington was giving her he knew this too. Ajax's Trotted back to her side and placed his head on her lap.

Stroking her dogs head, she took a deep calm breath to center herself, "And how do you know this?" She asked.

With a slight smile at her a attempt to stay calm he said, "Because I'm the one who got him into the country."

Liz nodded. That wasn't a surprise answer but for shits and giggles she asked "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

Reddington laughed hard this time. Liz was sure she was the only one who noticed it was fake. "No, of course not. I'm a criminal. Criminals are notorious liars. For example, everything about me is a lie."

"That is the first time you half told the truth." Liz interrupted with a slight smile back on her face.

Red continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "But if anyone can give me a second chance its you." His eyes softened before he said. "You have gone through so much in your life." At her warning death glare he edited what he was going to say. "Yet here you are. You're about to make a name for yourself. About to capture Ranko Zamani. I'm going to make you famous Lizzy."

"But not as famous as you Red. That just breaks my heart." Liz snapped back sarcastically

as she stood up. She began slowly walking back toward the stairs.

"No but by the end of all this, you come pretty damn close." Was his mysterious reply.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again soon Mr. Reddington. Hacke Ajax." With that last remark Liz left Raymond Reddington once again by himself.

Once Liz was back into the control room, Ressler started laying in to her. "What the hell was that? We asked you here to get information not be buddy buddy with the bastard! How did he know all those things about you? Why the hell was your dog so friendly with him?"

"You really aren't that smart are you. Reddington is a very carful person. Likes to have all his ducks in a row before doing anything. He obviously had me followed and has looked into me. Probably better then the FBI has. As for my dog, your guess is as good as mine. Maybe Ajax like the way he smells. Maybe it's the sound of his voice and how it was calm. I don't fucking know and it's the least of our problems." Liz looked at Cooper and calmly said, " You need to contact the S.W.A.T commander at Quantico, roll a team out to the girl."

"This is nonsense sir. He bluffing" Ressler told Cooper

"No, he's establishing value!" Liz snapped, finally losing her cool.

Ressler glared at her. "I was the case agent on this guy for five years. Trust me,"

"Yeah and five years has gotten you where?!" She screamed. She looked Director Cooper straight in the eyes. " You asked me here. You asked my opinion and here it is. That girl is going to be taken. Excuse me. I have a couple of calling to make."

With that she brushed by the two men and stormed out of the control room. She heard the clicking of Ajax nails on the floor and knew he was following her down the hallway with out being told too. Once she reached the steps, she sat down and pulled her phone out. Finding the number she wanted, she hit call. Its rang twice then was picked up.

"Hello Elizabeth" A male voice said, sounding resigned to his fate.

"Don't hello Elizabeth me Dembe!" She whisper screamed. "You've been my best friend, like my big brother, for nine years and I'm just finding out you work for Raymond fucking Reddington! Number Four on the FBI's most wanted list! The government agency I fucking work for! What the hell?!" She nearly screamed the last part. Taking a deep breath before asking, "Did he pay you to keep tabs on me? Did he ask you to become friends with me? Get close to me to keep better tabs on me?"

"Of course not Lizzy. You are like my little sister and I love you. I would never do such a thing and Raymond would never ask me too. Did I give him information on you? Yes. Just to let him know you were okay. Sometime I would tell him what you where up too but never gave too much information. There is a lot you don't know and that I need to tell you. But I can't tell you over the phone." Dembe answered her immediately. "I am so sorry I kept this from you." He finished with such sincerity that she couldn't help believing him.

She was about to say something in return but she heard foot steps coming down the hall. "hang on Dembe. Someone's coming."

She stood up and turned around to see Ressler heading towards with a young woman just behind him. He had her coat in one hand and Ajax back pack over a shoulder.

"You put on a Great show in there. You better pull yourself together because you just called in the Calvary." He handed her the coat.

"Can I just have one minute?" she showed him the phone.

"You don't have a minute" He walked passed her. "Let's go. Your dog is going to have to stay here. There will be no room for him. If he will tolerate it agent Carey will keep an eye on him."

Since he wasn't being a dick but being truthful she let it go. She unhooking Ajax Leash from his collar before turned to the female agent and handed her his Leash and back pack. "Take him to the contamint area with Reddington in it and let him loose. He will not listen to you or any one else, and will become irritable the longer I'm gone. Putting him in the containment area is best and safest place for everyone. If the guards don't bother him they wont have a issue with him." She waited for the woman to nodded her understanding before continuing. "In side the back pack you will find supplies for him. Set out a bowl of water, some treats, and the raw hide bone for him then leave him too it. I'm hopping to be back in a hour or so. He shouldnt be to horrible." She waited for the woman to nod again then said, "Once I give him the command to follow you start walking. All you have to do is open the door and because he's a defiant ass hole he'll shoot right past you and down the stairs. All you have to do is set up his stuff on the landing then close the door." Once again she waited for the woman to nodded before She then bent down and starched Ajax under his chin. "Be a good boy Ajax. Folqen." She commanded while pointing to the woman who started walking.

Once she was sure Ajax did what he was told, she turned around and began walking down the stair, putting her phone back up to her ear. "Still there?"

"Still here." Was the automatic reply."

"I have to get back to work now. Why don't you meet me at my house at 5:00PM. We'll have dinner and talk." She told him.

"Sounds good." He said. Predicting what she would want for dinner, he added, "I'll grab some Chinese take out on my way over."

"You're on you way back to being the best friend ever." Liz told him with a smile.

"If I also picked up a chocolate cream pie and some mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert what would I be then?" Dembe asked very seriously.

"That would get you past the greatest best friend and right up to best big brother Status once again." She answered just as seriously.

Dembe chuckled. "I guess I have some very important errands to run before 5:00PM tonight."

"Indeed you do." Liz Laughed as well. She was reaching the SUV Ressler was standing near so she needed to wrapped up her phone call. "I have to go now. I love you and I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too. See you tonight Elizabeth." He replied before hanging up.

Putting her phone back in her pocket, putting on her coat to cover her shoulder holster, looked at Ressler she simply said "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **New Life Challenge And Saving The Girl**

 **Part Three.**

 ***Thank you to montiliciousmont for adding this story to you for adding my story to your follow list. A very special thank you to FroOverTheOcean. Thank so much for your added help. Please feel free to point out any other mistake I make along the way. SarahSHC thank you as always for your kind words. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Translation: Aus – Off. ***

*Elizabeth Keen was very angry.

On second thought, very angry wasn't the right words. Royally fucking pissed, those where the correct words.

Four hours. That's how long its been since Beth Ryker was taken from her. Those four hours were filled with Liz having to go to the hospital to have her injuries looked at (sprain wrist wrapped and liquid stitches for her head wound), Getting yelled at by a very angry father for losing his daughter, which did not help her pounding head, and on top of that trying to ignore Tom's multiple calls and texts after she had told him she wasn't going to make their 5:30PM meeting. She couldn't turn her phone off since it was her work phone along with her personal phone.

So Liz felt justified in being royally pissed the fuck off mood.

"If I find Zamani first I'm going to put a bullet in his fucking brain. Simply pull a trigger than BOOM no more problems." She muttered darkly to her self as she stormed into the control room. "I need to talk to Reddington ." She told an agent.

" Yes Ma'am but you'll have to wait for the guards. They have to put the prisoner in restraints before I can open the containment boxes door." Said another lower Agents in charge of monitoring Reddington.

It was then that Liz completely lost it. Getting into the Agents face she said with fake calm. "A little girls life is in danger. A psycho is planning a attack on this city very soon. Reddington may have answers that I need the girl and the Psycho. We don't have time to wait. I am a fully trained FBI agent with a 100lbs attack dog, black belts in two different types of martial arts and a gun. I don't need Reddington in restraints to speak to him." Fake calm went flying as she screamed, "OPEN THE MOTHER FUCKING CONTANMENT BOX DOOR!"

The young male agent did the one thing any other agent would have done. He pushed the button that would opened the mother fucking containment box door.

Liz leaned back and out of the Agents face. "Thank you." She said before walking to the door that lead to the containment Box.

Walking swiftly down the steps she was greeted by the sight of her dog attempting to sit in Reddington's lap. Any other time she would have found this hysterical but she was too stuck in a whirlwind of anger and sorrow. The only thing on her mind was the scared little girl who was counting on her to rescue her.

"Where's the girl? Its been four hours And your people have made no demands." Liz snapped when she was close enough for Red to hear her.

"Aus, Ajax." Red commanded, And to Liz's surprise the dog obeyed. Once Liz had entered the box he answered her questions. " My people? I told you Zamani would take the girl. I told you that's all I knew. This is in your hands now, not mine." Red voice stayed low and calm.

Liz sat down on the metal table that was suppose to be a bed and closed her eyes. "I knew that." She said quietly. She opened her eyes and smiled when her traitor of a mutt jumped up next to her and laid his head in her lap.

"You did know that." Red agreed as he leaned forward in his chair. Elbows rested om knees he said. "Take a deep breath, center yourself, and tell me what happened. Started with how you got injured please."

Liz began to pet Ajax head as she closed her eyes and told him everything that happened. "It happened like you said it would. There was a road block. Construction guy said it was a chemical spill of some kind. I was injured when a large dump truck slammed into the side of the SUV me and Beth were in while we were turning around. Tipped us right over and we rolled a few time. There was a lot of gun shot and a the sound of breaking glass. It's all a blur honestly. I slammed my head pretty good. They took the girl. Then dropped some form of tear gas into the truck so I couldn't follow. I'd be dead right now if Ressler hadn't shot the second assailant who was about to put a bullet in me. Most of the men got away on boats." Subconsciously Liz used her bandaged hand to stroke the burn scar on her opposite wrist. She was stopped by Ajax who was not pleased that she was petting herself instead of him. "I need your help with finding Zamani."

Red sat back in his chair and crossed his arms a cross his chest. "How about a trade? You tell me and I'll tell you."

Liz resumed petting Ajax's head. "Alright."

"Tell me about the scar on your palm." Red asked. He cocked his head to the side, looking curiously at her. "I notice how you stroke it when your upset or thinking."

He was trying see what she remembered and she was going to tell him. Edited of course incase someone was listening. "I was four years old when someone started a fire inside my early childhood home. I was a sleep at the time and was woken up by the sound of breaking glass. I panicked and hid in my closet." She gave him a meaningful look before continuing. "The last thing I remember was a man picking me up out of the closet and tell me everything was going to be okay. I was found by a family friend outside in the snow. Everyone guessed that I got burned on the way out of the house,"

Red gave a very slight nod to show he understood what she wasn't saying.

"Someone tried to hurt you." The way he said it made it sound like a statement not a question.

"Not exactly no." She gave a half truth. "Not much is known about that night. And after nearly twenty year I doubt I'll ever get any answers."

"I'm sorry you had to go through such a traumatic thing so young." He said Sincerely before asking, "May I see it?"

A tilt of her head was only Acknowledgement she gave to show she understood what his apology was really for. She shrugged and presented her wrist for him to examine. Which upset Ajax. Grumbling, the annoyed dog jumped down and went over to Red, knowing he would pet him correctly.

Red laughed and began to stroke Ajax head, as was demanded of him. "This dog is just the best. Where did you get him?"

Liz raised her eyebrow at him. "He was a birthday gift from a very close friend. He gave him to me as a puppy about four years ago. He was trained as a emotional support and protection dog then trained in tracking. " The 'you know this' was left unsaid.

"A expensive gift." Red said. "But worth his weight in gold him sure."

Liz smiled at her recently 'Sometime' loyal companion and smiled. "That he is." She stated before bringing the conversation back to its original topic. "Alright, your turn. The girl."

Red nodded and stated. "You wont find the girl until you start looking at this differently."

"And how should I look at this?" Asked, slightly annoyed.

"Like a criminal. May come easy then you think." He said with a secretive smile.

"I highly doubt that." She said flatly, fighting a smile of her own.

Throwing his head back in laugher he asked "Shall I show you?"

Liz, Cooper, and Ressler all stood in the war room, watching as Red looked at the picture and information boards set up in one corner of the large room.

"Well at least you know what Zamani looks like." Red said sarcastically.

"Yes Red. That's nearly all we now for sure. Thank you for pointing that out." Liz said just as sarcastically.

He ignored her as he moved closer to the first information bored. "Oh my goodness. I haven't seen him in years." He pointed to a photo. "Very interesting fellow. Completely unrelated to this." He moved to a bored slightly behind the first and looked closer at one of the photos. "Your pointing at the wrong guy here."

Ajax and Liz moved with him as he grabbed on of the photos and moved it to a different bored. "Miroslav. They call him The Chemist."

"Hey you cant just… "

Red voice cut off Ressler as he continued on from where Ressler tried to interrupt. "A highly regarded munition expert. He left MIT to work for the Russian Vor soyan. Last two years a very expensive freelancer."

He looked at the second to last bored before shaking his head. "I don't know what any on this is."

Liz rolled her eye at him but said nothing. She stayed at his side as he moved to the last bored.

"Ooh the German. A banker. His name Reinhardt and he's most likely moving the money." Red turned and looked at Liz. "What about the girl? What do you have on her and her father?"

Liz took a deep breath to center herself. She thought for a moment be saying " Your thirty-six hour time line would suggest a singular event something in D.C. I'm not sure how the girl fits yet."

"What about The Chemist, where does her fit?" Red ask.

Liz could tell he was trying to lead her to the answers. He was trying to teach her. "He's Important and well paid. Whatever Zamani is planning is expensive. Some sort of attack?"

Red shook his head and gave her a disappointed look. "You're thinking like a cop. Cops are so objective. They're obligated to protocol. Make it personal."

"Okay this is nonsense."

This time it was Liz who ignored Ressler, answering as if he hadn't spoken. "Zamani is sick. The CIA says he carries Nipah Virus. He's dying and that makes him dangerous."

Red nodded. "So what does he desperately want before he dies and how does that relate to the little girl?"

Liz looked around at all the information and pictures before a idea clicked into place. "The father. The General spent time in Bosnia supporting NATO troops in the Bihac pocket region."

Red nodded. And gave her a slight smile. "Zamani's home."

"He bomb a chemical weapons facility poisoning the village. It's about his family. They died and Zamani survived. He wants revenge. He hired the chemist to build the bomb. Detonate it in Washington." Liz's face lost all color and she looked up at Red hoping to god she was wrong. "He's going to use Beth to settle the score, deliver the bomb."

Red gave her a sad smile and a slight nodded.

After this Director Cooper spoke for the first time "Okay lets moved were on the clock." He said before walking away to speak with another agent.

Red walked closer to Liz. Looking at the information bored and whispered "Good job Lizzy. Now breath and keep yourself centered."

Liz gave him a slight nod and did as he instructed. " Dembe told you about my panic attacks." She stated already knowing the answer.

Red nodded slightly before noticing Cooper heading back towards them. He spoke at regular volume. "I have an associate. They call him the Inn Keeper. Runs a serious of safe houses. Lean on him. He'll know where to find the chemist. You find the chemist you find Zamani."

"Where is this Inn Keeper?" Cooper asked from behind them before Liz could.

Red turned around and looked at Cooper. "If I tell you, you have to give me something in return. No more restraints, no more cages. If you want to catch Zamani he has to believe I'm moving freely. In touch with old friends, staying in one of my favorite hotels."

"You think were going to put you up at the Sheraton?" Cooper asked in disbelief.

Reddington laughed. "Save your Starwood point Harold. The Sheraton is not my scene."

"And what exactly is wrong with the Sheraton?" Liz asked sarcastically, having gotten her self back together. "Their food isn't five star Rated or is it that they wont use blankets instead of comforters?"

Red looked at her blankly for a few seconds before calmly stating, "No to the first. Their food is quite good. Yes to the second. I despise comforters."

It was Liz's turn to look blankly before asking "Seriously?"

Reddington walked around the high end hotel suite with Ajax at his side, ignoring all the FBI agent. His focus was on the butler who had just entered the room.

"Mr. Homan it awfully nice to have you back. There is complimentary champagne. As usual the bed is made up with blanket's instead of a comforter. Will there be anything else?"

Liz stared dumbly at the criminal. Mind completely blown. "I was freaking joking." She muttered from her spot on a Green colored Couch.

Red gave Liz a pointed look before saying, "Yes Eric. I need a plate of Eggs, plain, with two sides of under cooked Bacon brought up please." At Eric's nodded Red turn to Ressler. " Tip the gentleman will you?"

"Hey Live it up pal. Soon as this is over your heading back to a black site." Said with a smilebefore leaving the room taking the other agent with him.

Liz rolled her eyes and tipped the man herself then looked at Red after the butler left. "So that's your secret. You've been bribing my dog with bacon and eggs every time you've seen him."

Red laughed. "Not every time no." He crouched down and took Ajax vest off. "Some times I give him chicken and rice or dried venison."

"And how many times did you get the chance to bribe him?" Liz asked out of curiosity.

"Almost all the times Dembe watched him." Answered honestly as he stood up. "I actually helped Dembe pick him out for you. Lived with me for a couple months before Dembe went to visit you, bringing the Lovely Ajax with him."

Liz looked at phone to check the time. "Speaking of Dembe I have to go. He's meeting me at my house with Chinese and dessert. I want to shower before he gets there."

"Chocolate cream pie and mint chocolate chip ice cream?" Red Asked.

Liz stood up and stretched, not even surprised the he knew her favorite desserts. "But of course." She said with a smile. "Since my dog has left me for you I'm going to leave him." She joked, Before adding. "If you don't mind. I should be back in a few hours."

"I don't mind. Take your time. I'm sure we will find a way to entertain ourselves for a bit." He told her, smirking . "I'll have Agent Ressler attempt to take him out for bathroom breaks."

Liz watched Reds eyes glaze over as he imagined such a pleasant and most likely very bloody event. "I am sorry to ruin that pleasant visual, and I really am very sorry, Ajax will be fine until I get back" The look he gave her made her laugh hysterically.

Red smiled, pleased he made her happy. "Kill joy.

"Against my better judgement, yes." Liz Wiped tears from her eyes. After she calmed completely she said more seriously, "You know we have to sit and talk right? About the past And what you have planned after this case. I'm not Ressler. I'm not stupid enough to think you turned yourself in with out a reason for doing so and a plan to get what you want."

Red nodded. "I know we do. Dembe will tell you some. After this case is done we'll sit down and I'll tell you the rest." Looking her dead in the eye he said seriously. "There are two things I want you to remember. One is I'll never lie to you. I may withhold information or refuse to answer a question but I will never lie. Two I will never do anything to purposely hurt you. The last eighteen years I've been trying to make sure nothing hurt you. "

She stared at him for a few moments before nodding. "I believe you." She said. Giving him a half smile and a wave she left the suite.

She was half was down the hallway when she was stopped by Ressler.

"They found the lab. They're interrogating the chemist as we speak."

"What about the bomb?" She asked.

"We think we got there before he could build it." Was his reply.

"I gotta get out of here. Clear my head. Eat something and take a nap."

"Don't go to far." He said as she started back down the hallway towards Reds suite.

"Call me if there is anything new." She added as she walk towards the elevator.

When Liz arrived home she automatically knew something was wrong.

For one the door was unlocked and two the dinning room and living room lights were on. Drawing her gun from her shoulder holster she entered the house cautiously, gun at the ready.

She carefully walked into the dinning room and snarled in frustration at the sight of the back at Toms head. "What the fuck are you doing here and more importantly how did you get in?" She asked as she re-holster her weapon. "I changed the locks after kicking you out and I know you don't have a key."

She stomped over to Tom. "If I hadn't recognized the back of your stupid head I would ha…."

She trailed of mid rant when the front of Tom came into view. He was tied to the chair he was sitting in, tape covering his mouth and worse of all, covered in blood. She reached to grab her weapon again, but stopped when she felt the cold metal of another's gun placed against the side of her head.

"God fucking damn it." Liz muttered to herself raising her hands into the air. "The one time I leave my fucking dog with someone else."

"Sit down." Demanded a heavily accented voice.

Liz turns slightly to see none other the Ranko Zamani himself. She heard Tom moan and her head snapped back to him. "Tom baby it's going to be okay." She said soothingly.

Her focus was brought back to Zamani when he pressed his gun harder into the side of her head. "Do as I say or I'll shoot your husband."

She did as she was told. She was on her own and Dembe wasn't due to show up for another thirty minutes. 'Remember your training Lizzy. Stay calm now. Freak out later.'

Once he was sure she would stay put he began to speak "You see Tom and I have been talking, trying to figure out how you knew I was in town. I tell him you figure out my plan to take the generals daughter. Make for nice surprise but my people handled quit will I think." He walked around the table and leaned forward using the back of Toms chair and the corner of her dinning room table for support. "But then your people come for my Chemist friend. I was finished with the chemist so you saved me payment for services and for that I thank you, but it did make me wonder what else you know." He pulled out a knife from his coat and pointed it at her. "What else do you know?"

"I don't know anything." she tried to bluff calmly. Something seemed off about this visit. How did Zamani know her name? How did He get her address? She just couldn't figure it out. Liz looked over at Tom to see if he was still conscious.

Zamani rested his hand against Toms shoulder and pressed down hard on a pressure point causing him to moan loudly. "No no no, over here. I ask question. What else do you know about my plan?"

"A bomb. Maybe we don't know. We only know about the girl. The rest is just speculation." Answered with half the truth. "Please stop." Liz begged.

Zamani shook his head in fake disappointment before slamming his knife into Toms thigh then yanking it back out again, throwing it back onto the table. "What else do you know about my plan?!"

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed. Panic was starting to get the better of her. "We know nothing else, I swear!"

He seemed to believe her then. "Your not as smart as Reddington says. My friend he is always so obsessed with you. I'm not sure why." He said randomly.

He picked up his knife again. "What I have planed will make for many casualties. So now you have choice, stop me now and save many Americans or save only one." He said before plunged it into Tom's stomach. "What do you choose?" And with that he took off.

Liz was out of her seat in a flash. She grabbed a dishes towel and put pressure on Toms stab wound. "Stay awake Tom." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911. As she pulled the tape away from his mouth she pleaded "Don't close your eyes. I going to get you help I promise."

"911 what is your emergency?"

Liz was sitting on the floor, in her dinning room, covered in blood, and wondering what the fuck just happened.

The EMTs just left with an unconscious Tom. She had told them he would meet them at the hospital but she couldn't seem to make herself get up off the floor. None of what just happened makes since.

There was no way Red would talk about her. Not with someone like Zamani. And if he did bring her up in conversation he never would have used her real name. He was way too cautious, to good to slip up. So how in the hell did Zamani find her?

She tensed when she heard the front door open. She grabbed her gun from its holster and crawled to a shadowed corner of the room. Leveling her gun at the doorway she waited.

"Elizabeth? Where are you."

Liz choked out a relieved "Dembe." before crawling out of her hiding spot.

The second Dembe saw her he dropped the food bags and ran over to her. Squatting down he began checking her over and firing off questions at a rapid pace. "What happened? Were the hell did all this blood come from? Where is Ajax? Are you hurt? Why are you hiding in a dark corner with a gun?"

"It's not my blood. It's Tom's." She got out between sobs. "Ajax is with Red. I got injured earlier today."

Dembe sat on the floor and pulled Liz into a hug. After five minutes of holding her as she sobbed, Liz finally calmed enough Dembe pulled back and . "Elizabeth can tell me what happened?"

"Ranko Zamani." Liz whispered.

Dembe stiffened. "He was here?"

"Red has us trying to take him down. Zamani is what he is using as leverage to get the FBIs attention. He told me what he knew of what Zamani was planning. We tried to stop him from taking a Generals daughter. That's how I got my injuries. Dump truck slammed into the side of the SUV I was riding in with the girl." Liz sat cross legged in front of Dembe now. "Zamani was lying in wait when I got home. Tom was duck taped to a dinning room chair. Dembe none of what has happened make sense."

"Elizabeth. Take a few deep breaths and center yourself." Once she had done as he asked and seemed more centered Dembe continued. "Now I want you to run me through everything that happened from when you came home until I walked through the door."

"I knew something was wrong the second I pulled in. There were lights on when there shouldn't have been. When I got to the front door I tested it. Door opened right up." Liz retold everything that happened. Finding Tom. Zamani holding a gun to her head. The questioning that followed. "He seemed to believe me the last time. Here is where it gets weird. He then brought up Red. His exact words were 'Your not as smart as Reddington says. My friend he is always so obsessed with you. I'm not sure why.' Zamani should not know my name. Zamani sure as shit shouldn't know where I live. Yet he found me."

"No he shouldn't. Raymond would never talk about you directly. He's spent years keeping you safe from all this." Dembe said absently.

"Then why did he turn himself in?" Liz asked the one question that has been bugging her all day.

"Because he cant protect you from the shadows anymore." Dembe sighed heavily. "Something is coming. Someone is gunning for Raymond. And that someone knows about you. Someone is spying on you and giving information about you to this new Enemy."

Liz had a very horrible and nauseating thought. She wasn't close with anyone. Only had acquaintances and work friends. She had a few ex boyfriends. Nothing every serious on her part. She let no one in except two people. "Dembe, Tom is just a fourth grade teacher, Right?"

"Raymond needs to be told about this Zamani issue as soon as possible." Dembe said as he stood up. Completely ignored her question.

"DEMBE! Answer me!" She shrieked but she already knew the answer. She jumped up from the floor. She need to get out. She was having a hard time breathing. She felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest. The walls were closing in on her. She need to run!

Dembe grabbed her by the shoulders before she could bolt and gave her on hard shake. "Elizabeth! Breath! We do not have time for this . We don't have time for you to fall apart. There are things both of us must do right now." Dembe pulled her into a tight hug and whispered. "Later sweetheart I promise I will tell you what I know about Tom and then you can fall apart but right know you need to be strong."

Liz took a few moments to breath, using tools she hadn't used in a couple years. She listened to Dembe's heart beat and counted. Took a deep breath when he did. It took four minutes but she had finally was centered. She stepped back and asked, "What do we need to do?"

Dembe gave her a encouraging smile before answering. "You need to go to the hospital and sign paper work. Call the FBI before going to see Raymond. I need to set up security for you until this mess is over then go to the hospital and wait for news about Tom." Liz opened her mouth to object but he interrupted her. "Don't argue. This is not happening again. Don't leave Raymond's hotel room with out Ajax. And remember you have a part to play."

"Best performance of the year I promises." She told him before Leaving the house.

Liz took a deep breath in the elevator before its doors opened.

'Show time once again.' She thought to herself as she stormed out of the elevator. Agents took one look at her pissed off face and her blood covered clothes and got out of her way. She slammed Reds suite doors open a marched toward him.

"Did you send him? Are you the one who did this?" She practically snarled at him.

Red, who had grabbed Ajax collar to keep him from lunging at the person storming into his room, released him and gave her a very puzzled look. "Send who and did what?"

"He was in my House!" She screamed at him. "My husband is in surgery fighting for his life because Zamani came to my house and .."

Red cut her off. "Calm down. Tell me what happened? Why are you coved in blood?"

"Zamani was waiting for me in my house when I got home. Tom was tied to a chair covered in blood. Zamani question me, then stabbed Tom when he didn't like my answers. Once he did believe me he mentioned you and how you are obsessed with me. He stabbed Tom again and gave me a ultimatum Save Tom or catch him." She told him, hoping he understood what she wasn't saying.

'Zamani found out who she was and where she lived. Which shouldn't be possible. Tom was also in the house when he shouldn't have been. Zamani hinted that it was Red who told him and sent him. She didn't believe he did.'

Red gave a slight nod in understanding that nearly had Liz sinking to her knees.

"Did he mention the girl or the bomb? What did he say?" Asked completely ignoring rant about her husband.

"I don't know." She said making herself sound hysterical. "He said something about casualties and chemical agents. He talked about you. He even thanked me for getting rid of the chemist." She told him.

"So the bomb is still in play."

Liz grabbed a lamp and chucked it into a wall. " Why was he in my house? You know him you tell me!"

"I don't know, but despite your feeling on the matter it doesn't matter right now. What matters is finding the girl and the bomb."

"I don't believe you." She lied. walking over to the couch and grabbed Ajax things. "But you are right the girl and the bomb do matter. I have to go meet the FBI at my home. Ajax, Bei Fuß."

Once Ajax was at her side she left the Suit **e.**

 **Authors note: Hello everyone! So this is probably be the last chapter for at least a week or so. I've been spending all my spare time writing which has caused my carpal tunnel to act up. I'm also trying to catch up on the show. I'm two and a have seasons behind. I've watched season one and two before but that was shortly before the came out with season three I was able to watch maybe five episodes of that before real life happened.**


	5. Author's Note

Hello Everyone. Yes it's the dreaded Authors note and not a new chapter. I've hit a bit of writers block with this story. Well not really writers block. I have some of the next chapter written but it doesn't sound right. I'm being a bit of a perfectionist at the moment. I'm hoping that I'm able to get over it soon and get a new chapter out to you by the end of next week. For those of you who are Harry Potter fans I have a new story that I have up called her dark protector. Well you're waiting for new chapter for the story give that one a shot. I just want to let you guys know that I am working on the story. Thank you for being patient. Have a good one guys, later.


End file.
